Teleportation Investigation: Crona's Gender
by LegendOfGamerBoy
Summary: I turn my self into an OC to investigate and reveal the true gender of Crona. WARNING: There are 2 or 3 Death Note jokes included in this fanfiction, but don't worry, you'll still understand the story weather you've read Death Note or not.


*WOOOOOSSSHHHHH* was the noise that was made as I teleported from in front of my TV screen to in front of the DWMA. I looked quite anime-y. I had to come up with some sort of Alias; if people in an anime knew my name I'd die, our world would die, that world would die, and anyone who reads this would die. Before I could think of one, someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Who are you?" They asked. "Uh...uhm...duh...L!" I shouted not wanting to sound suspicious. I have no right to use such an important and amazing name, I feel so ashamed. "L?" The Blue haired boy said suspiciously. "Black*Star is such a better name." I looked at Black*Star, I used to like him in the anime but it's just now that I'm talking to him in real life that I realize how annoying he really is. "So Black*Star..." I started. "Do you know where someone named Crona is?" Black star winced. "WHY would you be looking for anyone other than ME! I'm right here." My eye twitched; clearly I wasn't going to get ANY help here. I snuck away while Black*Star was rambling about how he is going to kill me 'cause he's an awesome assassin and that I'll come back from the dead because once I'm dead I'll realize how awesome he is and will always look for him and nobody else...or something like that. I headed to the streets of Death City and thought: "Maybe it'll be a little awkward if I ask himherit up front...SPY TIME!" I made my way for Maka and Soul's apartment, maybe Crona will be there.

Let me back up. My friend...uh...aliasaliasalias B and I (crap) were discussing what gender Crona is. In the anime I think it says "he" but never in the Manga (so far). So, I came up with this idea: What if I transform myself into an OC and write a fanfiction about me investigating Crona's gender (because this is the only way to be 100% sure).

It was just my luck, Crona WAS at Maka and Soul's place. I was spying on them through the window. They were all sitting on the couch watching TV; Crona was in the middle with Maka on the Right and Soul on the left. They were watching some weird reality TV show and Crona was saying something about how he can deal with TV that's in reality. Soul slapped him upside the head. I watched for a while until Crona got up and made his way to the bathroom. NOW WAS THE TIME! I ran over to the window that was in the bathroom. Crona didn't notice me when hesheit entered. Now I just had to wait for himherit to lift up his black dress thing and ALL SHALL BE REVEALED! Crona turned and sat down on the toilet. Hesheit didn't lift anything. As soon as hesheit sat the dress pulled up so hisherit's butt could touch the toilet seat but you still couldn't see anything. Crona made some strange faces and muttered that hesheit didn't know how to deal with diarrhea. This whole hesheit stuff is getting tiring, I'll just say Crona and make many grahaMer, miskades. Crona left the bathroom and left me with no other option. I had to ask Crona to join a strip club. I knocked on the door and Soul answered. "Near? What do you want?". I forgot to mention this isn't my first time here. "I just wanted to talk to Crona; I've wanted to meet Crona since the last time you told me about Crona last time I came here." Soul looked confused. "Well it's not like I said anything good about Crona, but I guess I'll introduce you." Soul invited me in and walked me over to Crona. "Ugh, introductions are so not cool." Crona turned and saw me. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out a super high pitched scream and jumped behind Maka, hiding himself behind her. "It's just Near, Crona. You don't have to be afraid." Maka tried to comfort him. I was very confused, did he see me in the bathroom window? Ragnorok poped up from Crona's back and started yelling. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE!" He yanked on Crona's ear, causing Crona to fall over, legs extending straight in the air and gravity pulling the dress down. Maka, Soul and I gasped. What was I seeing? Whatever it was it didn't look...natural. Well...I'll just say now I know he's neither male nor female. Just then, there was a bang on the living room window. Death the Kid had the most lit up face and was starring at Crona's...strange body part. "WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!"

The End.


End file.
